Strongest Disciple Naruto:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto's first journey to a dimension outside the shinobi verse. His mission is to begin learning various arts to unlock his legacy and become the person he was meant to be. Strongest Disciple Kenichi over. NarutoxHarem.


Strongest Disciples

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Author's Note

0000

You want a story order? Check my profile. True to my word I have been ignoring people PM me about story order. If you can't bother to read my author's note telling you everything you need to know I can't be bothered to answer your PMs. This story takes place at the same time of Shinobi Chronicles.

0000000

Story Start

0000000000

''This is the place.'' Tavarion spoke as he and Naruto came to a stop in front of a massive temple. The man of advance age rested his hands on his cane as he turned to his grandson, considered descendant. The gates soon opened and the eight year-old was dumb founded by the sight before him. There was a very tall man who, despite the fact he heard from K that man was an elder like Tavarion was extremely muscular, with few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. He also had a badass beard. ''Greetings old friend. Still as young as ever.''

''You're looking good for your age Tavar. My condolescenes for your lost.'' the muscular man said as he turned and spotted Naruto who shirked away. ''I take it this is your descendant.''

''More along the lines of grandson.'' the elderly general replied. ''I leave him your capable hands.'' the man said with a bow. ''I unfortunately have business to attend to, but I wish to return soon and catch up on old times.''

Disappointed, the elderly merely nodded his head. ''Very well, if that is what you wish.''

''Behave and listen well Naruto-kun. You will be spending six months here then six months back in Konoha until you are of graduation age. You will also be gaining an education in this world in the mean time. Make me proud.''

''Of course Ojii-san!'' Naruto loud remarked with a fist pump. ''I'll show ya!'' he added with remarkable energy. ''I'll become the best martial artist and shinobi in both worlds Datteboyo!''

Tavarion merely smiled. ''I'll hold you to that boy.'' the man said as he tapped his cane against the ground and a glowing crest appeared udner his feet. In a flash of light the man was gone.

''Ojii-sama,'' Naruto began, putting his hands together and bowing, remembering the teachings that one of his aunts and Yuuhi Kurenai-san thought him. ''It'll be an honor to be one of your students.''

''Such manners. I was beginning to think your generation was losing all touch with such things.'' the giant said. ''Come now boy, I'll introduce you to my grand daughter before I introduce you to the other masters.'' he said as he began leading him around the Dojo. Naruto was led to a training field where a fair skin, blonde hair girl was walking along on the fence. ''Miu-chan, our guest has arrived.'' he called out to the girl. The girl then paused and did a series of back flips along the fence causing the young blond's mouth to gape out in surprise. She back flipped off the high structure and landed on her feet instantly. She turned, showing off bright blue eyes and mid-length back blonde hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a slightly baggy white shirt with a black cat's head on it and purple shorts.

''Hello, I'm Furinji Miu, I'm nine years old and I'm training to be as strong as my Jiji.'' the girl introduced herself as said Jiji chuckle.

''Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of my village. Let's be good friends.'' he suggested, extending his hand. The girl looked thoughtfulf or a moment before taking it and smiled.

''Okay.''

''Come now children, I wish to introduce Uzumaki-kun tot he rest of the masters.'' he said as they were led into the dojo. One sat and patiently waited as one by one others entered the room. The first was a rather tall and muscular young man with tan skin, broomstick like haired that was tied with a rope and wearing boxing gloves and shorts. The next was a young woman with long raven hair with a slight violet tent, done up in the style of a pony tail wearing a white top and black shorts. She was carrying a katana followed by an older man. Whoever he was he had a bad-ass hat and mustache. He was wearing black pants, slippers, and a Chinese style shirt. Finally a tall man with an open shirt, muscular form and a large scar over his face appeared. A man of Spanish descent with short, trimmed hair and a mustache. ''So this is the disciple? How interesting. I amt he fighting Philosopher, Akisame Koetsuji.''

The Old man smiled. "Everyone, our guest has arrived. This is the grandson of one of the few men who gave me a challenge in a fight. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he will become a disciple of this dojo.''

"What a disciple? I don't train anyone! That's my motto!'' the scar nosed man replied. ''And a child at that? The boy won't last a day.''

''My old friend wouldn't have let the child here unless he believed he would be capable.''

''If he is to be thought I suggest Kotesuji.'' the young woman suggested, not even looking at the blond. There was such a sense of lonliness coming from her the blond couldn't help but pick it up.

''What? Why me all of a sudden?'' the man with the moustache replied.

''Ooh let Apachi! Apachi train boy to be real strong!'' the dark skinned man offered.

''Maybe when he's a bit stronger.'' the old man replied as the other man hung down his head in dejection. _'Apachi never get disciple.' _he sniffled.

''Please,'' the blond pleaded, bowing his head. ''I want to, need to become strong.'' the boy pleaded. ''I want to have a purpose and be a help to Ojii-san and Aniki. They helped me, protected me, and gave me family. All my life I've been alone, wondering if my parents cared or wanted me. Wondering why my village hated me until one day they arrived. I don't know the whole thing, even though K-aniki has told me things he still sees me as a kid. I don't know why but they think I'm desitned for greatness and I don't want to disappoint them. Please, make me stronger masters. I won't disappoint you, I swear on my life and my name.''

The bigger dark skinned man smiled at the boy, kneeling next to him. "Apachai like you. Has real strong heart. Apachi will help you grain a strong body. Please Old Man, let me train him?'' the dark skinned man pleaded with clasped hands.

The Old Man chuckled. ''Only if you handle him like you would the young children. Remember, you have to be gentle.''

The moustache master sighed. ''The boy indeed has heart. Might as well train him as well just to make sure Apachai doesn't over do it. I am Kōetsuji Akisame, philosophical Jujitsu master ''

''You better back up your words and don't come crying when you die kid.'' the scarred nose man added. ''You're looking at Sakaki Shio, 100th degree Karate Black Belt." Pointing to himself as he said it.

''If he has the aptitude I suppose I can show him the basics of weapon usage.'' the woman added.

The little green man stood. "How do you do, I'm Kensei ma, Master of all Chinese Martial arts. If the others are throwing their hats into the ring I might as well to." he bowed holding his hat on his head.

The Woman bowed slightly,showing her cleavage unknowingly. "Weapons master and expert, Shigure Kosaka

Naruto bowed to them all and smiled. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret the decision to trian me.''

0

Chapter End

0

A complete remake that gives more backstory, works in the overall tone of the series, and keeps Kenichi in. In other words I'm redoing several stories,a few of them I'm taking some girls out of the Harem as options and a few other things. In other words I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
